Acceptance
by Heartsnflowers99
Summary: With his precious little girl becoming a woman it's time for Christian to let Phoebe go. Will she get acceptance from the one person she truly wants it from? (One-shot)


Acceptance:

Prologue:

With his precious little girl becoming a woman it's time for Christian to let Phoebe go. Will she get acceptance from the one person she truly wants it from? (One-shot)

 **A/N - Hi guys! This is just a little one-shot I thought of a while ago and never published. I hope you enjoy this short story and let me know if you want more one-shots like this and give me some ideas! I'm also sorry for being such a shit with updating. I'm doing to much work and I can't find time to write, it's coming I promise:(**

 **Sophie x**

Acceptance

"Phoebe! Could you come downstairs for a moment!" Phoebe runs down the stairs, her long chestnut hair flowing behind her. She walks into the living room to see her mom and dad in a heated conversation. The second they look up at her they stop talking. Phoebe looks at her dad with a sadness and hurt that kills Christian to see in his daughter's eyes. He must make this right. Ana looks between them and smiles sadly. "Well I need to go to work. I love you." She says to Christian, they share a quick but loving kiss that Phoebe stares at and then Ana walks up to her, pulling Phoebe into her arms. "Whatever he does today, just help him out. He's trying Phe." She whispers in her ear and kisses her hair. "I love you."

"Love you too mom." She flashes one of her beautiful smiles then flounces out the house with the same innocence and naivety that she had when she was twenty one. Phoebe turns to Christian who regards her warily as he moves closer to her.

"So Phe, I was wondering if you wanted to come on the boat with me today." Her grey eyes light up at his words but she soon sags her shoulders.

"I would love to but I have school." Christian smirks knowingly.

"Sweetie, I fund the school. You can miss one day." She smiles up at him and nods, going to change. When she comes back down the stairs he smiles at her and they make their way out to the boathouse. He tells Phoebe to wait inside the yacht while he sets off. She hadn't been on The Grace in so long it was as though she was going on it for the first time again. She felt happier than she had in a while, ever since the dinner she hasn't been herself. It hadn't been easy telling her family what she did, her mom and big brother Teddy had been so thrilled for her but Christian remained quiet the entire evening. It wasn't until later when Teddy and her started talking about it in more detail that he blew up. 'Thermo Nuclear Fifty' is what her mom had called it.

 _"So I know it's kind of weird for me to do this but with Teddy being home I thought I'd say it now." They all look up expectantly at a standing Phoebe. She takes a deep breath and smiles, producing an envelope, that had already been opened. "I got in to Harvard!" The whole table erupts with screaming and applause and she looks straight to her father to seek his reaction. She sees him smiling proudly and nodding. Her mom stands and wraps her arms around her._

 _"Oh Phe this is excellent! I have to call your auntie Kate!" She squeals. Phoebe opens her mouth to say something but she feels Teddy grab her hand and squeeze it._

 _"Well done sis. I knew you could do it." She smiles warmly back and then opens her mouth again._

 _"That's not all. When we went there to look at the dorms and courses I met someone, and they've asked me to move in with them." There is more happiness radiating round the room when her father speaks._

 _"Well that's just brilliant! Well done Phe, what's her name?" Phoebe looks down and bites her lip, a trait she gets from her mother._

 _"Well do you remember Matthew? Our guide?" They all nod and she continues. "Well he asked to move in with him." There's silence as the family look to see Christian's face. He remains impassive and she goes on. "Um, after we met that day we exchanged numbers and started talking. We've met up a few times and he asked me to be his girlfriend." She glances up at her dad who is still impassive. "We've been together for a couple of months and he's asked me to move in with him because he lives close to campus." Ana and Teddy smile and look rather awkward._

 _"So how old is he Phe?" She looks down at her mother and sits back down._

 _"He's been there for a year now. He's twenty in August." She can feel the tension coming off of her father and as they eat the rest of their dinner making small talk Christian remains silent. It's isn't until later when they were all sat on the sofa that he couldn't hold it in any longer._

 _"So Phe." Teddy says. "What's this Matthew guy like?" Phoebe smiles at him and turns to face her brother._

 _"He's lovely, really sweet, he loves football and golf. Honestly he's perfect." Teddy smiles cheekily._

 _"So, have you two smooched?" Phoebe looks away and slaps him and her father stands._

 _"No. I'm sorry this is not happening." He says, looking at her directly in the eye. "You are eighteen years old. You are not going to live with some stranger in his house." Phoebe retracts her legs and pulls them to her chest._

 _"He's not a stranger dad, he's my boyfriend, and you met him with me!" He scoffs and throws his hands up in the air._

 _"Do any of us know him? Do I know him? No. He's a stranger. And you're not living with him. That's final." She stands up and frowns at her dad._

 _"You said that he was a good guy! You had loads of conversations with him!" She says, her voice raising._

 _"He was probably just doing that so that he could get to you. So that he could get something from you." Phoebe's eyes widen and she shakes her head._

 _"No dad! He's not like that! I love him." Her dad shakes his head in disbelief._

 _"I bet you do. He's a man, you think he can be trusted! What if he tries to hurt you! It's not happening." She huffs and walks forward._

 _"You know I'm not a little kid anymore-"_

 _"-That is exactly what you are Phoebe! Will you just do as I say and accept the fact that you will not be living with him!" She clenches her fists._

 _"Well when I'm there you have no say in what I do! How can you stop me seeing him when I'm halfway across the country!" He moves closer and looks at her with raised eyebrows._

 _"If I can't trust you that you can't go." She steps back and tears fill her eyes._

 _"What?" She says, wide eyed. Christian holds the anger in his face._

 _"If I cannot trust you not to see him then you won't go!" Ana stands and takes Christian's arm._

 _"Christian that's a bit far don't you think?" He pulls his arm away and shakes his head._

 _"No it isn't! It's perfectly fair. You are not going." Phoebe brushes a tear away from her face before storming out the room, violently slamming every door she could, before collapsing on her bed and sobbing into the night._

They hadn't been on good terms since then and that was two weeks ago. It has been tense ever since. But she could see with this gesture that he was trying to make it better. He had always been doubtful of his skills as a father, but Phoebe thought that he was the best dad in the world. She gets brought out of her thoughts when Christian calls her up. She walks up and immediately her face breaks out into a smile. she can feel the sea breeze combing her hair and making her feel peaceful. Christian shuts off the engine and drops the anchor. He pats a chair next to him and Phoebe takes a seat. "Ok Phe, I wanted to take you out here today because-"

"-Dad, let me. I know that you weren't expecting what I said at dinner but I know that this is right for me. He is right for me. But I get it. I'm dating and you're scared. I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. Matthew is the most amazing, most wonderful, most kind man I've ever met and I love him. That's why when you said what you did at dinner it really hurt me. I mean, of course I wanted everyone to feel comfortable with me dating but I wanted the acceptance from you the most dad. I've looked up to you my whole life and for me to think that I've let you down kills me. You have no need to protect me from him, he's safe. I know you're just looking out for me but I really want this. I want to go to Harvard and I want to live with Matthew. You're going to have to accept the fact that I'm growing up. I still love you dad. But you have to let me go." She has tears in her eyes when she's finished and Christian leans over and takes her hand.

"You know, when you were born I was terrified. I know we already had Teddy but you were a girl, I didn't know how to look after a little girl, I barely understood your mother so how could I raise a girl?" Phoebe giggles and he smiles at her. "But the minute you were born, they cleaned you up and gave you to me. And I looked down at you in my arms, you were this tiny, little thing. Smaller than Teddy. You opened your eyes and looked up at me, with big beautiful grey eyes and you reached up and grabbed my finger, I was instantly a blubbering mess obviously. But I realised that something so tiny and so perfect, couldn't be so scary after all. I got to watch you and Teddy grow up into the most wonderful human beings ever. So there was me thinking, nearly twenty years ago that I would never find a woman I would love enough to get married and have children with. But when I met your mother I knew she was it. Probably from the moment I saw her. And together we made the two most beautiful things in the world. Teddy, and you. And I wouldn't have it any other way because, well you're the best thing that's ever happened to me besides your mom. You're my baby girl, and although I know that Matthew's a good kid it's going to break my heart to lose you to another man." Phoebe shakes her head and leans towards him.

"No dad, you're not going to lose me. You will always be my favourite guy, even if you're a bit strange, and you go crazy occasionally. You're my dad, and I love you so much." They're both in tears when Christian stands up and she pushes herself into his arms.

"Then I guess when we get back we should start sorting out your stuff." Phoebe steps back and smiles up at him.

"I can go?" Christian smiles and shakes his head.

"Why would you ever think I wouldn't let you go. It was an empty threat, I'm so sorry Phe, of course you can go." She squeals and jumps up into his arms.

"Thank you so much dad. You won't regret this." He strokes her hair and smiles fondly at her.

"I will never regret letting you be happy. You will always be my baby girl, I'm so happy we worked things out." Phoebe nods and clings on to her dad. "You know I'd do anything for you right Pheebs?" She nods again then raises her eyebrow and pushes away.

"Anything?" He nods, smiling warmly down at her. "Will you tell me what's behind the locked door in yours and mom's room?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Not a chance." They spend the rest of their day doing father daughter stuff, and when they return Phoebe starts sorting through her things, thrilled that she finally got her father's acceptance.


End file.
